totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
CharIes
Charles is labeled The Butler, and is a recurring character in Total Drama Tokyo, where he appears in every episode, and Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. Biography Charles was born in Britain sometime in the 1940s. From the start, he was a rather esteemed individual - some would even call him a renaissance man or a jack-of-all-trades. After completing four years at university, Charles dabbled in bodybuilding in his 20s, but later realized he wasn't getting enough out of his life, so he moved to California, bought a motorcycle, and became a world-renowned heartbreaker. He had multiple children with multiple women, and they are now scattered all over the world. As he aged, he once again became dissatisfied with the way his life was going, and retired back to Britain. He decided to live a quiet life, although he managed to preserve his toned body from working out and motorcycling. One day, at a software convention near his house, he met a Mr. Richard Knee, an incredibly wealthy American software magnate. He and Mr. Knee became fast friends, bonding over their mutual love of beef wellington, and Mr. Knee offered him a job as a butler at his estate. Seeking more adventure, Charles moved to the Knee mansion in America. However, Mr. Knee had neglected to tell Charles that he would be acting as a butler for the Knee family's bratty daughter, Layla. Since he was offered a hefty salary for the job, he kept it, but from the start, Layla was nothing but rude to Charles. Although, due to his kind and inoffensive personality, he did everything Layla told, from the mundane to the insane, just so he could please her. His relationship with Layla eventually progressed to the point of toxicity, but Charles was too scared to ever quit or defy her. After working for Layla for over 10 years, one day she told him that he would be accompanying her on a trip to Japan... Total Drama Tokyo After Total Drama Tokyo When Layla gave Charles the million-dollar prize she got as a result of winning Tokyo, he instantly left the Total Drama premises and bought a small apartment in Japan as well as a new, flashy motorcycle. Desperate to relive his glory days, Charles resurrected his career as a world-class motorcyclist and heartbreaker, and ended up traveling the world on his motorcycle and meeting new women. He also got loads of positive press attention from his TV appearances on Total Drama, where he was one of the most beloved cast members, so that ended up getting him even more money. Eventually, he settled back down in Britain and bought a mansion for him and his ailing mother, Marge, but continued to race his motorcycle on the side. Despite his happiness at being freed from Layla's clutches, however, he continues to worry about her current state. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Trivia *The character of Charles was originally inspired by a character of the same name from a series of skits my friends and I did at summer camp when I was in middle school. He was essentially the same, being a hapless, friendly doormat of a butler, but instead of serving a Layla-like character, he served a senile old woman named Mrs. Bouvier. *Charles is one of my favorite characters of all to write for, despite not even being a contestant. Just the sheer amount of differences he has from the average contestant in my stories is good enough. Gallery File:TDSSChapter13.png|Charles competes in the loved ones' trivia challenge.